This invention is in the field of detergents and bleaching agents. More specifically, this invention is directed to a detergent which is also a bleaching agent. Still more specifically, this invention is directed to a composition useful as a detergent and as a bleach-said composition being formed from sodium perborate and a mixture consisting essentially of equal molar portions of sodium .alpha.-glucoheptonate and sodium .beta.-glucoheptonate.
The composition of this invention can be used with excellent results as a laundry detergent and bleach. It can be used as an aqueous solution or as a free-flowing particulate solid composition. The aqueous solution is recited in the Summary, infra, and the free-flowing particulate solid is recited in Embodiment A, infra.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,539,463, 252/181, Harper et al, and 3,539,464, 252/18, Harper et al, inventors, teach detergent agents prepared from a borate (boric acid, sodium tetraborate, sodium metaborate, and mixtures thereof) and sodium glucoheptonates. These Harper et al patents are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,822, 252/156, Karabinos et al teach sodium glucoheptonate detergent solutions.
The following U.S. Patents, which are incorporated herein by reference, teach perborate bleaches:
Patent No. Class Inventors ______________________________________ 3,553,140 252/99 Lindner et al 3,658,712 252/99 Lindner et al 3,661,789 252/186 Corey et al ______________________________________